


Stirring Under the Stars

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderbending, Gods, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate stargaze together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirring Under the Stars

He paused as Tailgate moved to reseat herself.  He wasn't that bothered sitting on the giant rock they were on gazing at the stars, but the petite woman wasn't used to it.  
  
"S-Sorry, Cy," she said as she sat on his thigh directly before moving off to not put as much pressure on it.  
  
"It's alright, Tailgate.  Would you rather sit in my lap than on this hard surface?"  
  
She blushed, turning away even though it was dark that he shouldn't have been able to see her.  Of course, she didn't know that Cy was actually Cyclonus, the God of Night, and able to see her just fine in this darkness.  
  
Still, she didn't think any better, thinking him to be nothing more than an ordinary human in a hooded outfit that had saved her life and had been a wonderful companion all these nights.  And one of their favorite activities was to sit and watch the night sky.  
  
But Cyclonus was watching less of the sky, more focused on Tailgate's figure as she muttered a quick answer saying she was alright before turning back to the sky.  Despite having seen numerous women who were... more beautiful in a sense than her, he could not help but be entranced by her appearance.  
  
One would not think that a small, chubby, and white-haired, dark-skinned girl was an ideal image of beauty, but Cyclonus never thought of it like that.  To him, it only added to the beauty that was her kind and open-minded personality.  She did not run or scream from his masked and dark appearance; she only cared that he was the kind person who had saved her from being attacked and raped by those filthy men.  
  
And she continued to spend her time with him, talking to him about everything they could think of; the world, the gods, their families, their interests and hobbies.  He had never opened up before... never for anyone else.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he lifted up a hand to her head as she continued to watch the stars and moon.  The loose cloth covering his hand and wrist slid back to reveal his pale and calloused hands as a finger reached out to touch one of the curls in her white hair.  
  
Tailgate's shoulders seized up before she looked back in surprise.  "...C-Cy?"  
  
Cyclonus inwardly cursed.  He had forgotten that he had never done something like this before.  He hadn't been very "touchy" with her. In fact, he made an effort to not invade her space.  
  
Except for tonight.  He had been trying to keep this entire thing they had as impersonal as possible... but he couldn't do that.  Not now.  Now when he just wanted to touch her.  Not even like that, just... feel her soft hair.  
  
Primus Almighty, he was starting to sound like Bombrush.   
  
"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that-"  
  
"Oh n-no!  N-No, i-it's okay..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I-It's okay..." she murmured, blushing a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I-If... you want to... touch my hair, you can. M-My friend Rewind likes to play with it sometimes... S-So it's okay."  
  
Cyclonus felt a bit concerned over her letting her friend play with her own hair, but Tailgate and her friends had... unique ticks they had with each other.  All that matter was that she didn't mind him playing with her hair.  
  
So his hand came up again as she turned back to the sky, gently grasping a curl between his fingers as he let its texture sink into his skin.  It wasn't as smooth as he thought it would be, but despite not being as silky and fine as those other 'beautiful' women he had met, he found hers to be rather... comforting.  
  
It didn't feel odd or unnatural against his skin.  It's little touch of coarse and roughness only added to the sensation as he rolled it between his fingers.  Despite her hair being an odd color, he didn't mind how much it stood out against his own hands.  
  
And as Tailgate leaned back into his chest to continue staring at the night sky, chuckling as he continued to play with her hair, Cyclonus felt complete.  Just sitting here with this human woman watching the sky night like this...  
  
He felt something new.


End file.
